Fullmetal Niaiserie: Amour, gloire et alchimie
by Fullmetal Kunoichi
Summary: Vous voyez FMA, un shonen où il y a du sang, et peu d'amourettes niaises. Eh bien là on inverse ! Plein d'amourettes complètement débiles, des tromperies et pas de sang je pense parce que l'amour peut conduire à...laisse béton va ! XD
1. Épisode 1: En gros, le contexte

Fullmetal Niaiserie (amour, gloire et alchimie)

Auteur: FMAku, the Pensive Alchemist (ou l'alchimiste songeur XD)

Disclaimer: Les persos de FMA ne sont pas à moi et c'est mieux pour eux XD

Résumé: Vous voyez FMA, un shonen où il y a du sang, et peu d'amourettes niaises. Eh bien là on inverse ! Plein d'amourettes complètement débiles, des tromperies et pas de sang (je pense parce que l'amour peut conduire à...laisse béton va ! XD) Le problème, c'est que les persos ne veulent pas vraiment jouer le jeu !

Entre parenthèses en gras: mes commentaires XD

* * *

Chez Ed...+sent qu'elle a fait une boulette+euh...chez Winry...

"Ed !

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime !

- Et alors ?

- Tu m'as trompée avec Noah !

- Hein ? Tu as fumé des mikado ou quoi ?

- +montre une image du film FMA+ Elle est à moitié en train de t'embrasser !

- Ah la +biiiiip+ elle a profité du fait que je dormais !

- Et alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes quand même ?

- Une fille de 3 de QI...même pas en cauchemar !

- Avoue que tu l'aimes !

- Si ça t'arrange...je l'aime à la folie.

- Ed...dire que je te faisais confiance ! J'te quitte !

- On a jamais été ensemble de toute manière +fait semblant de pleurer en voyant FMAku qui tient un fouet+"

* * *

À la caserne d'East City...

"Colonel...pourquoi vous me protégez plus que les autres ?

- Ca ne paraît pas évident ? Lieutenant Hawkeye...Cherchez et vous trouverez !

- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que je meure car vous pensez que je suis un de vos meilleurs éléments ?

- Même pas.

- ...Vous voulez pas que je meure pour porter une minijupe quand vous serez généralissime ?

- Non...

- À moins que ça soit encore un de ces trucs niais...

- Quel truc ?

- L'amour.

- C'est niais ?

- C'est pour ça ?

- Euh oui...

- Vous êtes si choupi Roy !

- Vous êtes si belle Riza !

- On arrête de se vouvoyer là ?

- Euh oui. On reprend. Tu es si choupi Roy !

- Tu es si belle, Riza !

- Roy !

- Riza !

- Roy.

- ?

- Finissez vos dossiers en retard sinon je continue pas cette comédie...+FMAku supplie des deux côtés+"

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Al (eh oui XD)

Al: "Winry...

- Quoi Al + sourire niais+

- Tu étais avec Ed ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça. Pourquoi tu étais chez lui ?

- J'ai entendu une histoire entre lui et Noah...

- Ca t'inquiète ? Par rapport à vous deux...

- Pas...Pas du tout !

- Je lui poserai la question alors...

- Mais...

- Si tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, tu t'en fouterais si je lui posais la question ! Alors ?

- Oui...je vous aime tous les deux...

- ...On peut avoir plusieurs femmes mais pas plusieurs maris. Fais ton choix, je ne m'interposerai pas. **(Finalement, seuls Al et Winry tiennent leurs rôles au sérieux...)**

- Je vais...réfléchir."

* * *

Et voilà je vais étudier différents couples, ça va être nul mais bon...REVIEWS SVP ça me motive !

Et d'abord...POURQUOI JE COMMENCE TROIS FICS EN MEME TEMPS ?


	2. Épisode 2: La décision de Winry etc

Épisode 2: La décision de Winry et d'autres trucs

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi et c'est mieux comme ça.

Mes commentaires sont en gras. Ceux de inu aussi.

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent..._

_"Winry, tu dois choisir entre Ed et moi, je ne m'interposerai pas._

_- Je dois...y réfléchir..."

* * *

_

Voilà maintenant le vrai épisode 2.**(inu :comme les feux de l'amour)**

Chez Winry...Ed squatte encore pour son automail après s'être battu comme un chiffonnier avec un inconnu au bataillon.

"Ed...J'ai pris une importante décision.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Euh...je te quitte.

- Hein ? Redis-le moi !

- Je te quitte. Je vais avec Al.

- Yes ! Tu me lâches enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! **(inu :fmaku !profite ! chope le !)**

- Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de réponse. Donc je te quitte.

- Ca fait quatre fois que tu me le dis. T'essaies de me rendre heureux c'est ça ?

- Quatre ? Je ne le compte que trois fois !

- Plus une fois dans l'épisode précédent.

- Ah oui. Au moins tu seras tranquille avec Noah !

- Hein ? Je suis célibataire et fier de l'être !

- C'est vrai qu'un gars comme toi, ça restera célibataire toute sa vie !

- Non, j'ai des tonnes de fans ! **(inu :moi !mais niveau petit ami je préfère naruto…)**

- ...Vas te faire foutre.

- OK, avec plaisir !" **(inu :il est homo ? tu connais le sens de ce que tu dis au moins ?)

* * *

**

Caserne de East City, bureau du colonel Mustang.

"Lieutenant...

- Appelez-moi Riza vu qu'on est seuls.

- Et tu peux me tutoyer.

- D'accord Roy.

- Ca vous dirait un resto ?

- Pourquoi pas, si c'est avec vous. Et puisque vous avez fini vos dossiers en retard, OK.

- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous inviter Riza.

- Bah moi ça m'évitera d'aller à Macdo. Et voilà une réponse à votre invitation.

bisou w+

- Quand c'est vous c'est pas la même chose qu'avec les autres !

- Les autres ?

- Euh...**(Bravo Roy !) (inu : ma réplique quand je me fait interroger ! plagieur)**

- Après tout ce n'est pas si grave. +bisou+

**Voilà, fin.**

(Roy) - T'es super directe dis donc ! **(inu: c'est une de mes qualités… comment ça c'est pas à moi qu'on parle ?) **

(Riza) - Tant pis. +bisou **(Encore ?)**+

(Havoc)- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe colonel ? Ah...je vois, je vois...**(il voit bien sûr Roy et Riza qui s'embrassent XD) (inu prend des photos et les revend aux fans de roy riza)**

**Au fait, c'était une blague, c'est pas fini, enfin c'est quand vous voulez.**

(Roy) - Bah bravo !

(Riza) - Pas grave. Enfin, si un peu quand même. **(pas de bisou cette fois)**

- Pour le resto, tu préfères quand ?

- Ce soir c'est bon ?

- C'est toujours bon.

- D'accord. Bon faut quand même qu'on fasse notre boulot là non ?

**Bon, les tourtereaux, je vous laisse !"

* * *

**

Dans l'appartement de Al, Winry est là, Al aussi et Caramel, le chat de Al, aussi. **(inu :le chat… tremble et tente de le caresser)**

" +sonnerie+ Rose ! Cache-toi dans l'armoire +ouvre la porte+ Winry, tu es là ! Je t'attendais ! **(Comprenez bien que c'est Al, et pas Caramel, qui parle)**

- Al...j'ai fait mon choix.

- Alors ?

- Je...reste avec toi. Ed est bien trop insensible, il ne s'occupe jamais de moi, contrairement à toi.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, l'alliance ne sera pas pour Rose mais pour toi.

- Comment ça ? Tu comptais te mettre avec Rose ?

- C'est pas ma faute. C'est dans le scénario. Mais je t'aime réellement !

- Je préfère. Pas fait n'importe quoi avec Rose j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Ok. +bisou+

- Ca te dirait d'aller à la patinoire demain ? **(inu : oui ! je veux y aller aussi !)**

- Pas de problème.

- 14h ça te va ?

- Parfaitement ! À demain +encore bisou+

- À demain."

* * *

Ca devient un petit peu plus à l'eau de rose mais ça reste un minimum marrant, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Et review pour que Ed rembourse sa maison ! (mettez la valeur du review en clochettes, la review ne dépasse pas 1000 clochettes) Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs d'être. . .fidèles à mes fics et merci aux autres qui lisent, qui mettent (ou pas) des reviews et ceux qui m'encouragent à continuer, je cite donc ma inu, cec, Nonor, Andarielle 666, Kaisuky, Ayma, Maï, Nao-chan et il y en a d'autres. Bref, merci beaucoup à tout le monde +fin du discours, pouvez partir+ 


	3. Épisode 3: Rendezvous en série

Épisode 3: Rendez-vous en série

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi à part moi, eh oui, j'apparais aussi dans cette fic, je vais encore vous saouler et j'en suis... pas du tout désolée !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews: 

Andarielle 666: Tant mieux si t'aimes bien être citée !

Anne o'nyme: (c'est marrant comme pseudo) Voilà tes espoirs se concrétisent ! (t'inquiète tu peux délirer ça ne me dérange pas)

Miss Titcha: Tabasse Winry ça ne me dérange pas

Ayma et Miku: XD

* * *

Dans le nouvel appartement de Ed

Moi: "Devinez quoi ? Je suis dans le nouvel appartement de Ed ! C'est marqué au-dessus ? Ah oui ! Tiens !

(Ed) - Arrête de faire croire que tu es devant une caméra.

(Moi) - T'es méchant !

(Ed) - Je sais.

(Moi) - Bon, chers téléspectateurs...euh...téléspectatrices c'est plus probable. Devinez ce qu'on a devant nous, enfin ce que j'ai devant moi ?

(Ed) - Vas-y fais comme si j'étais un objet et qu'en plus j'étais pas là.

(Moi) - Nous avons... un serial poseur de lapins !

(Ed) - Hein ?

(Moi) - Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la légende de Ed, le serial poseur de lapins ? Non ? Normal.

(Ed) - Tu l'as inventée !

(Moi) - Bien sûr que non ! Je tenais à dévoiler cette légende qu'aujourd'hui seulement !

(Ed) - Ouais c'est ça...

(Moi) - En fait ça a commencé quand Ed avait 7 ans, quand Winry lui proposa... un rencard. Comme par hasard, le jour du rendez-vous, Ed était malade ! En fait il est resté sous la neige en T-shirt à se dire "J'ai froid mais c'est pour mon bien". Intéressant n'est-ce pas ?

(Ed) - C'était un coup de gé... euh c'était plutôt déprimant.

(Moi) - Ensuite, il rencontre Rose à 13 ans, il la trouve pas mal, mais assez chochotte. Elle, comme Winry, lui propose un rencard. Et notre Ed (à nous, toutes ses fans) comme par hasard, va rendre un rapport à son colonel adoré (attendez quand on voit les images yaoi, on voit bien qu'ils s'adorent non ?) et ça l'a fait plein de fois ! Voilà c'était ça la légende.

(Ed) - Super...

(Moi) - Maintenant le flash-back du restaurant avec Roy et Riza !"

* * *

Hier soir, 21 heures, restaurant "La cuisine de Cupidon"

Roy, tirant la chaise de Riza: "Allez-y.

(Riza) - Merci. Ca se voit que vous m'aimez, Roy.

(Roy) - Pourquoi ?

(Riza) - Vous avez l'air aussi heureux qu'une lycéenne à son bal de promo.

(Roy) - Vraiment ?

(Riza) - En plus quand on voit le nom du resto, les lumières tamisées, les occupants des tables d'à côté qui s'embrassent...c'est douteux.

(Roy) - Ah bon ?

(Riza) - Croyez-moi, j'ai pas vraiment envie de les imiter.

(Roy) - Euh...

(Riza) - C'était ce que vous vouliez ?

(Roy) - Un peu... oui.

(Riza, voyant les yeux chibi de Roy) - Vous aurez votre dose après le dîner, si vous êtes sage.

(Roy) - Ok. Et tutoyez-moi.

(Riza) - D'accord. Tu peux faire de même.

(Serveur déguisé en ange) - Un apéritif pour nos amoureux ?

(Riza) - On est pas vraiment...

(Roy) - Oui m'sieur !

(Serveur) - Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

(Riza) - Et voilà, il nous a pris pour un couple !

(Roy) - C'est pas le premier et... c'est si dérangeant que ça +sourire ravageur+

(Riza) - Un peu oui. Vous...

(Roy) - Tutoie-moi !

(Riza) - Ok... T'es mon supérieur quand même !

(Roy) - Je suis assez célèbre comme ça, pas la peine de le crier sur les toits !

(Riza) - ... +colle une baffe bien appliquée+

(Roy) - ... T'es prévisible. +prend la main et l'embrasse+

(Riza) - Arrête d'embrasser ma main si tu veux pas que l'autre prenne mon flingue !

(Roy) - +arrête+ Ok Riza, c'était pour rire.

(Riza) - C'est très drôle.

(Roy) - Je n'en doute pas.

(Riza) - C'est ironique.

(Roy) - Je sais bien.

(Serveur) - Voilà votre apéritif !

(Riza) - Merci mais je ne prends pas d'alcool.

(Roy) - Moi si.

(Riza) - Pose cette bouteille de vodka tout de suite !

(Roy) - Pourquoi +approche dangereusement sa tête de celle de Riza+

(Riza) - Parce j'appréhende le fait que vous soyez bourré... et des conséquences.

(Roy) - Ok je bois pas... mais à une condition !

(Riza) - Votre condition a l'air de sentir aussi mauvais qu'un camembert périmé de deux siècles.

(Roy) - Juste un baiser, c'est tout, c'est pas si terrible avec un gars comme moi.

(Riza) - Tu m'énerves +bisou d'une demie seconde+

(Roy) - Ca aurait pu durer plus longtemps +boude+

(Riza) - Tu préfères des baffes ? Ca dure plus longtemps.

(Serveur) - Me revoilà !

(Riza) - Super.

(Serveur) - Voilà vos menus. Vous prenez quoi ?

(Riza) - Euh... Moi je prends un steak tartare façon ma chérie (_pourquoi façon ma chérie ?)_.

(Serveur) - D'accord. Et vous ?

(Roy) - ... Je prends le pavé de saumon avec le gratin de légumes façon Riza. +sourire ironique+

(Riza) - J'suis pas ta chérie.

(Roy) - Ok, ok.

(Serveur) - Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

(Roy) - Ok ! Où en étions nous Riza ?

(Riza) - Je sais pas et de toute façon on n'est sensés aboutir à quelque chose, on tourne juste dans une série à l'eau de rose complètement nunuche.

(Roy) - On arrête de faire semblant ?

(Riza) - On a jamais fait semblant. Moi je te gueule dessus et toi tu me dragues.

(Roy) - ...Je te l'accorde.

(Serveur) - Voilà vos plats !

(Riza) - Merci.

(Roy) - Merci."

mangent, commandent le dessert, mangent encore, sales goinfres+

Riza: "Eh bien merci pour ce repas Roy. Je dois y aller, je compte sur toi pour payer.

(Roy) - C'est pour ça que t'as pris des trucs chers !

(Riza) - J'en profite. Mais bon, j'apporte ma part. +fait deux bisous un peu plus longs là+ À demain au QG.

(Roy) - Euh... oui. _Waaaah ! J'ai hâte que ça avance entre nous +les serveurs déguisés en anges se rassemblent à côté de lui+"

* * *

_

Aujourd'hui, maintenant, patinoire de Central City.

Al: "Salut Winry d'amourquej'adorequejekiffemylovewife !

(Winry) - Salut Alounet quej'adoremonchoupinoumonlapindamouuur !

(Rose) - Salut les taches !

(Al) - Hein ?

(Winry) - Elle t'a traité de tache.

(Al) - Réagis enfin ! Elle a dit **les taches **!

(Winry) - Aaaaaaah !

(Rose) - Allez les taches ! On va patiner !

(Al et Winry) - Ouais."

patinent, des baisers se perdent, mangent des glaces, se ramassent lamentablement+

Rose: "J'y vais ! À plus les taches !

(Winry) - À plus chochotte !

(Al) - Salut...j'y vais aussi.

(Winry) - Salut Alounet quej'adoremonchoupinoumonlapindamouuurquivamemanquer !"

* * *

Chapitre court, chapitre zarb, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Biz à vous ! 


	4. Épisode 4: Investigations

Épisode 4 : Investigations

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part moi… +met des oreilles de chat et se met dans un carton « adoptez-moi», yeux de chibi+

Réponses aux reviews

Ayma : Eh oui, c'est dur à croire mais Rose est assez intelligente pour dire taches et oui les serveurs en anges c'est la classe.

Miss Titcha : Mais attends je fais quoi maintenant ? Du AlxMiss Titcha ? ToT

Laisse- les à deux au moins pour cette série, je te promets qu'en dehors du tournage du pourras tabasser Winry et faire ce que tu veux avec Al (pas trop quand même mais je suis pas ta mère)

Inunobaka : Eh oui j'adore faire des références et t'as intérêt d'aimer ma fic XD

Ce chapitre sera peut-être un peu plus grossier, ça vous dérange pas hein ? T.T

Dans l'appartement d'Ed.

Moi : « Salut ! Vous allez bien ? Ed n'est pas là vous voyez et en fait, si je suis venue, c'est parce que hier il m'a demandé des preuves sur cette soi-disant légende, donc je cherche ici, c'est le plus proche. Et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Une lettre d'amour de Envy, une de Winry, une de Rose, et des dizaines provenant de fangirls (mais je ne fais pas partie du lot, il m'aime déjà mwahahaha) et devinez où je les ai trouvées ? Même pas dans la poubelle ! Dans une boîte derrière ses toilettes marqué « Boîtes à pouffes écrivant des lettres d'amour à un personnage fictif » Vous imaginez ? Quand je lui montrerai ça, il sera vert de rage ! Il a prévu un procès et à ce moment-là, il comprendra…

(Ed) – Il y a quelqu'un ?

(Moi) – Qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me chercher +se jette par la fenêtre (appart au premier étage) + »

QG d'East City, bureau du colonel Mustang

Riza : « Bonjour colonel. +courbette+

(Roy) – Voyons, il n'y a personne, vous pouvez m'appeler Roy, et épargnez les courbettes, d'accord ?

(Riza) – Comme vous voulez. Vu qu'il n'y a personne… +sourit+

QG de Central City, conduit d'aération au-dessus du bureau du colonel

Fuery : « Hé ! En fait tu avais raison Jean ! Roy et Riza sont sortis ensemble ! Ils s'embrassent maintenant !

(Breda) – Fais voir !

(Havoc) – Faites gaffe ! S'ils nous entendent on est dans la merde et vous finirez en tas de cendres criblés de balles ! »

En dessous

Riza : « Qu'y a-t-il colonel ?

(Roy) – J'ai une mauvaise impression… mais bon…

(Riza) – Si c'est celle d'être observés on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

(Roy) – Comme toujours. +s'apprête à embrasser Riza+

(Riza) - +repousse le colonel+ C'est pas le moment, colonel. Imaginez si c'est le Généralissime ou une tout autre personne cherchant à nous espionner … Je vais aller voir dans le couloir.

(Roy) – Je vous suis. »

Au-dessus

Fuery : « On l'a échappé belle !

(Havoc) – Tu parles ! On a failli se faire griller !

(Breda) – Sens propre ou figuré ?

(Havoc) – Malheureusement les deux ! Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Ils vont sûrement venir dans nos bureaux ! Et peut-être…»

En dessous, couloir

Riza : « …Demander aux autres où ils sont passés.

(Roy) – Là-bas ! Un témoin parfait !

(Riza) – Vous dites ça parce que c'est une secrétaire à qui vous avez imposé le port de l'uniforme corset-microjupe-cuissardes !

(Roy) – Pourquoi vous insinuez de telles choses ? C'est vrai que je lui ai imposé ça mais…

(Riza) – C'est tout à fait votre genre. Vous profitez de votre poste de colonel et de votre physique… plutôt pas mal on va dire.

(Roy) – Vous voulez plutôt dire totalement craquant non ?

(Riza) – Ne soyez pas narcissique, j'aime pas ça.

(Roy) – Vu votre enthousiasme débordant, je vais y aller tout seul.

(Riza) – Pas question !

(Roy) – Bonjour Josette ! (FMAku : c'est le père de ma copine qui m'appelle Josette XD)

(Riza) – Bonjour. +chuchote à Roy+ Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses son nom à elle ?

(Roy) - +chuchote à Riza+ Elle a… un badge marqué Josette !

(Riza) – Si vous le dites.

(Josette) – Bonjour coloneeeeeel ! Que puis-je faire pour vouuuuuuus ? _Mais pourquoi elle est là l'autre ? Je voulais inviter le colonel chez moi, mais rien de grave ! Pour prendre le thé, et peut-être faire d'autres choses… +air béat, bave+_

(Riza) – …Madame ! Vous nous écoutez ? Colonel, je crois qu'elle est en transe. Et regardez son air béat, pitoyable.

(Roy) – T'inquiète. +sourire ravageur+ Madame ?

(Josette) – +panique+ Djdkkjzdzjkzjdadzdj ! Euh… oui ? _Et merde ! Je me suis conduite comme une imbécile face au colonel de mon cœur ! Il voudra jamais de moi._

(Riza) – de l'effet on dirait. Madame on voudrait savoir où sont… »

Le conduit d'aération

Havoc : « … les sous-lieutenants Havoc et Breda et l'adjudant Fuery.

(Breda) – Quel timing ! T'es trop fort !

(Havoc) – Merci.

(Fuery) – Là n'est pas la question ! Il faut retourner dans nos bureaux avant qu'ils n'y arrivent !

(Havoc) – Attends ! Peut-être qu'ils y sont déjà allés donc ils vont chercher autre part ! On va écouter ce que l'autre dit. »

Couloir (ça saoule de taper ça à chaque fois)

Riza : « Alors ? Où sont-ils ?

(Josette) – Je les ai vus très clairement rentrer dans un conduit d'aération après avoir parlé d'amoureux… C'est tout.

(Roy) – Merci madame +sourire qui fait baver les fangirls et Josette aussi apparemment+

(Riza) – Les chiens… !

(Roy) – Oui c'est ça ! Mettez votre chien dans le conduit d'aération pour les trouver !

(Riza) – Black Hayate ! On a une mission pour toi ! »

Conduit d'aération (je vais faire du copier/coller si ça continue)

Breda : « Ils vont envoyer le cleeeeebs ! TToTT

(Havoc) – T'as vu sa taille ?

(Breda) – C'est un vrai molosse !

(Havoc) – Euh… ce que je voulais dire, c'est la petite bête va pas manger la grosse !

(Breda) – JE NE SUIS PAS GROS !

(Fuery) – Bravo, on va se faire réperer.

( ?) – Waf waf !

(Breda) – Le molooooooosse !

(Havoc) – Partons !

(Black Hayate) – Mwafafafafafafafaf !

(Fuery) – C'est bon il est parti.

(Breda) – Tu parles ! T'as entendu son aboiement sadique ? Il va sonner l'alerte et on va passer en cour martiale !

(Havoc) – Eh ! J'entends le lieutenant. Mince, le chien a sonné l'alerte…

(Breda) – Si on l'avais fait cuire à la broche on…

(Havoc) – … Se serait fait tuer de toute façon !

(Fuery) – Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

À suivre…

Désolé j'ai pas fait de AlxWinry + Rose mais imaginez qu'ils sont au macdo et que Al et Winry mangent tous les deux le bout de la même frite (comme avec les mikado) oui je sais c'est un cauchemar donc je vous épargne les détails XD

Et aussi je voulais un autre truc… consonne, consonne, voyelle, consonne, voyelle, voyelle, consonne.

RVEWIES

Je trouve pas et vous ? XD


End file.
